


Stitchery

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [11]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Encouragement, F/F, Gen, Stitchery, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lalasa allows herself to be encouraged to take sewing work for the nobility.





	Stitchery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Stitchery

“I’ve never seen such gorgeous stitchery–ladies would pay their weight in gold to wear it,” exclaimed Tian, and, because Tian was a fancy ladies’ maid, Lalasa allowed herself to be encouraged to take sewing work for the nobility.


End file.
